A Wand of A Kneazle
by Almale9
Summary: One day, an 11 year old girl named Enid came into Ollivander's Wand Shop to buy her first wand, but something goes wrong. There's something wrong about that child, something strange, something Mr Ollivander is trying to find out... Can you? *Note! In every chapter I give you clues so you'd be able to figure out the mystery yourself !
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Find A Match

It was a hot winter day, as Mr. Ollivander whipped his damp forehead, trying to find the right wand for the young girl who entered his shop 40 minutes ago.  
"A hard task", said Mr. Ollivander.  
Well of course, there are always special occasions but this time, he had no idea what to do.  
He had this boy who tried 30 different wands until he found out he needs a hippogriff feather, maple, 12 inches, unyielding.  
And there was also that girl who tried all types of wands for over 2 days until Mr. Ollivander found her right wand (Almond tree, an-old-wizard-beard-hair, 14 1/2 inches, yielding).  
And then, there is this girl, who even though she came into Ollivander's only 40 minutes ago, he felt something strange about her.  
He examined her again, little less than 5 feet, left handed, brunette, small shoulders, hard fists…. Nothing that should be a problem.  
And though, Mr. Ollivander couldn't have stopped thinking there was something odd about her.

* * *

It was a hot winter day, as 11-year-old Enid entered  
'Ollivander's - Wand Shop. Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'.  
The first thing she thought was that she was in a huge library, waiting for her mother to pop up and hand her a dozen books, but then she looked again at the shop, what were looking like books were actually long boxes, thousands of boxes laying on thousands of shelves, though each box looked a bit different from the other.  
An old man, with pale eyes, was behind the 3rd shelf, examining a very short wand.  
The old man came to Enid and said "First wand, ha? Well, come on then, let's find your match".

* * *

Mr. Ollivander stared at Enid.  
Enid stared at him back.  
"Dear, I'm sorry for asking this, but I just want to be sure, you are a witch, right?" said Mr. Ollivander nervously.  
"Sure I am" answered the girl, "When I was 3, my mom and I went to the library, and she let me hold 47 books! I was sure they are going to fall down, because you see, they were so heavy, but the just stayed frozen in the air!".  
"Oh, I see, yes" said Mr. Ollivander, well it was true, the wands did feel magic she contains, but he had to ask.  
So, what is it then? What is so unique about this girl? Mr. Ollivander himself couldn't answer that, it's just that, like her existence is twisted, unreal.  
Well, there is only one explanation, and it's not a pleasant one…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unpleasent Theory

"Dear, is everything all right with you? Mentally I mean", asked Ollivander.  
"You see ", he continued when he saw the look on the girl's face, "when wizards are having an emotional upheaval, or when they're, let's say, not completely in a straight mind, their personality isn't completely stable.  
And, after all, the wand chooses the wizard by his personality, his traits, his mind.  
But this is, obviously, very rare, as only when a real trauma happens and undermines the wizard's feelings, which in that case, the wizard will has to be medical treated and monitored.  
So again dear, is everything all right with you?".  
There was a long silence. Enid stared at Ollivander, while he was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes, as if her gaze will tear him apart.  
After what seems like ages, the young girl opened her mouth to answer…


	3. Chapter 3 - Poor Nissi, Lonely Irma

"Milk" said Enid.  
"What's that, dear?" asked Ollivander.  
"May I have a glass of milk, pleas? I really need to drink some milk"  
"I'm sorry but what it is have to do anything with my theory?".  
"A lot", said Enid. "Bring me a glass of milk and I'll explain everything".

She IS crazy, thought Mr. Ollivander while he was getting that girl her glass of milk.  
After a few minutes Mr. Ollivander came back, more sure about his theory from second to second.  
Enid drank the milk in seconds, and just closed her eyes and stood still.  
Well, there is limit of how much Mr. Ollivander can be Patient!  
"I was right wasn't I? You are crazy. I think I'm going to ask you to leave my shop", said Mr. Ollivander loudly, nearly shouting.  
"Sir, I'm as sane as you are. Now I will tell you my story, I believe it'll answer your questions.

_I always loved Hogwarts. Actually, I was born there._  
_Right under the third row of the Qudditch pitch, chair 6."_

"You were born under a chair?!" asked Mr. Ollivander surprisingly.

"You will understand everything. Now let me tell the whole story without interruptions. Where was I? Oh yes, _my mother died 2 months after I was born. I don't really remember her so my step mom is for me like my real mom._

_Anyway, I grew up in Hogwarts._

_I loved the woods, the fresh air, and the students playing with me. I had some friends; I was even quit close to Albus Dumbledore. We used to do walks together around the castle. But, more than anything I was very best friends with Nissi, who everyone else knew as Mrs Norris._

_Nissi and I weren't friends at first. She was always stalking students, I didn't like it. But after I got to know her better I started to like her. She told me all about her adventures with Argus Filtch, her owner, and everything she knew about Hogwarts. I wasn't helping her follow the students but I saw her as someone who appreciates the law, and I respected that._

_"And then", said Enid in sorrow, "When Nissi was petrified I was so sad. Argus was too, he was crying every night, staying next to her, never left her the little bed they made for her at the hospital wing._

_But I wasn't going to wait for miracles. I decided I'm going to save Nissi. So, I went to the library. That's where I met my step mom, Irma._

_The first time I met mom I came into the library to the Attacking Section. She saw me looking for books and just said "Came to help poor Mrs. Norris eh?"_  
_I nodded. Ever since for every day we were looking through books trying to find out as much as we can about petrifaction (I think she helped me, at first at least, because she wanted to make Argus happy) but we found out nothing… Luckily, I still don't know how, harry potter found out who did this to Nissi and she was healed._  
_I was so happy to be united with Nissi again but from this horrible attack I found a new friend, well actually a new family._  
_During the many days Irma and I spent together she always told me she wanted a daughter, someone to read bed-time stories to, to help her in the library._  
_I think she was quit lonely. All alone there, in that huge library, surrounded by books._  
_After Nissi was healed we had so much to catch up I didn't have time for Irma, but I always took care of her._  
_A few years later she and Argus became close friends and they even dated a while but they broke up after short time because Irma wanted children; though for some reason she didn't thought that wizards should breed with squibs._

_Irma became sadder and sadder every day, lonelier than ever ; And then, 9 years ago, I decided to help her._

_I always felt Irma was more than a friend to me; we got along so well together, I felt like she's my family. Why not make it completely true, then?_  
_So… I decided I will be her daughter._  
_I came to the library and brought Irma a little book I found in the Restricted Section during my poor attempts to help Nissi; It was "Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration Plot Holes"._  
_The minute Irma read the title she knew what exceptional rule I was talking about._

Can YOU guess what rule I meant?


	4. Chapter 4 - GLET

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, now you get it?... no? okay here it goes:  
I decided I want to be human, a human daughter to Irma", explained Enid.  
"Everything fits now isn't it? How I was born under a chair, my friendship with Nissi. Well the story doesn't ends here.  
We read the entire book about 150 times; actually, we read every book about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. And then, after 10 months of collecting information and rare ingredients (which part of them were my whisker, a gnome's-ear hair-and, couldn't you guess? A glass of milk) we had crafted the potion that will turn, for the first time in history - an animal into a human.

Irma and I kept the whole thing secretive; After all, we were trying to get past one of Gamp's laws. But Albus knew, somehow, he knew.

Finally, after hard work, I drank the potion and became a 3 years old girl, After all, the potion hadn't changed my age.

Since the potion worked we thought we should share our breakthrough with the world but Albus warned us, he said that dark wizards will use this breakthrough against us and will use this to turn the animals into dark wizards.

So, I've been a witch ever since, I'm a witch as any other girl who came into your shop. The only exception is that I need to drink milk every 3 hours, or I will start to purr uncontrollably".

"Is everything clear now?" asked Anid.

There was a long, long , long silence, and then, "Wait a second miss. There is something that's not clear. If Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone your secret, how come have you told me?

"Sir, what animal do you think I was before I drank that potion?",asked Enid.  
"A cat of course" answered Mr. Ollivander.  
"Why would you think that?".  
"Well, you were friends with Nissi, I mean, Mrs Norris, who is a cat. You love milk; you were born under a chair. What else could you be?  
"You were close. I may look like a cat but then, how could you explain my magical powers?  
The potion only turn me into a human form, it didn't give me any powers or abilities (except talking, and walking on two, of course)".

"Well then?", teased Enid.  
"No idea", admitted Ollivander.  
"I was a kneazel." She said, like it was as normal as talking about quidditch.  
"In Merilyn (Monroe's) beard!" shouted Ollivander. "But you are so polite! And aren't kneazles supposed to be very aggressive?"

"Well, I guess even among kneazles I was a bit different", said Enid and added a smile.

"Okay ,okay. You were a kneazle, okay. But what's it have to do with me? Because you are a kneazle that's mean I'm trustworthy?"

"Oh no sir. but my second cousin told me I can trust you. He told me how brave you were in the second wizarding war. His name is Crookshanks.


End file.
